The Tonight Show starring Brodie Bruce (Volume 1)
by Orangeblossom Brambleburr
Summary: (Completed 11/01) Tonight's Guest: Banky Edwards, co-creator of the comic book series Bluntman & Chronic.


Title: (Volume 1)  
Series: The Tonight Show Starring Brodie Bruce  
Fandom: Kevin Smith/View Askewniverse  
Author: Orangeblossom (formerly Lagamorph)  
Email: rice_al@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Tonight's guest: Banky Edwards, co-creator of popular underground comic Bluntman & Chronic.  
Archiving: Ask first, Please  
Chapters: 1  
Status: Complete  
Year Completed: November 2001  
Disclaimer: I'm lucky to even live in the same world as Kevin Smith, I sure as hell don't own any of it.  
Notes, Dedications & Thanks: To Steph, who brought me into the Askewniverse.  
  
  
  
The following is a partial transcript from the Tonight show.  
  
*FADE IN FROM COMMERCIAL*  
  
Brodie (seated at desk): Hey, we're back! Our first guest tonight is one of the creators of the popular comic book series Bluntman and Chronic, which I hear is going to be made into a movie soon. Lets hope it doesn't suck as hard as the Batman franchise did. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, Banky Edwards!  
  
(APPLAUSE)  
  
(Banky enters, waving to the crowd. Brodie holds out a hand to shake-- Banky reaches for it but thinks better of it and sits down on the couch)  
  
Banky: Thanks for having me on, Brodie, I'm glad to be here.  
  
Brodie: We're glad to have you, man. Hey, did anyone tell you you're a really good looking guy? I mean, I'm not into that kind of thing, but damn, you're attractive.  
  
Banky: Uh, thanks.  
  
Brodie: Think nothing of it. So tell me, how did Bluntman and Chronic get started?  
  
Banky: Well, a friend of mine, Holden McNeil, and I started doodling a comic strip years ago based on a couple of stoners that hang out in our town. The first issue was just a bunch of the strips, and it was so popular that we started making them a comic. I mean, we both grew up reading tons of comics.  
  
Brodie: Oh, I get that. I'm big into comics. I even met Stan Lee once.  
  
Banky: You're kidding! Where?  
  
Brodie: At the mall.  
  
Banky: You have GOT to be *BEEP* -ing me.  
  
Brodie: No, I'm serious! It was the day I got this job.  
  
Banky: You got the job of hosting The Tonight Show at the MALL? Where, at the Gap?  
  
Brodie: No, I only shop at the Fashionable Male.  
  
Banky: I haven't been in there in ages, last time I was there the proprietor was a total *BEEP* to me.  
  
Brodie: ANYWAY, so you made Bluntman and Chronic a comic book--when did it take off?  
  
Banky: It got popular right away. I didn't expect that--who cares about a couple of stoner morons? But I guess there's something kinda universal about them. Its like people already know them.  
  
Brodie: Yeah, that's true. They kind of remind me of a couple guys I know.  
  
Banky: Right, we get that a lot. Anyway, we did all the work together, we both did the writing, and I was the inker.  
  
Brodie: (interrupting) You mean you were the tracer.  
  
Banky: (speaking through gritted teeth) I was NOT a tracer, I inked in...  
  
Brodie: (interrupting again) ...the predrawn images. You traced them with ink, its clear as day, who the *BEEP* are you trying to kid?  
  
Banky: (clearly angry) Look, just forget it.  
  
Brodie: Hey, whatever you say, big guy. So what happened to Holden?  
  
Banky: We had a falling out, and he signed over creative control to me.  
  
Brodie: Trouble in paradise, eh? (nods knowingly at the audience)  
  
Banky: No, it wasn't like that...  
  
Brodie: You sound pretty defensive there, pal, do you have a problem with gays or something?  
  
Banky: (under his breath) Just lesbians.  
  
Brodie: Excuse me?  
  
Banky: I said no.  
  
Brodie: So are you denying it or not?  
  
Banky: No. I mean yes. I mean...*BEEP* I'm not going to be drawn into your *BEEP* game.  
  
Brodie: Uh-huh. (coughs) Closet case (coughs). Anyway, I hear they're going to make Bluntman and Chronic into a movie. Will there be gay people in that? I mean, is that true?  
  
Banky: Yeah, I signed an option with Miramax recently. We're hoping to get Ben Affleck and Matt Damon, but those guys are pretty busy these days, so we might get stuck with Jason Lee, or maybe Jeremy London.  
  
Brodie: Who'd want to go see a movie with Jason Lee and Jeremy London?  
  
Banky: (shrugs)  
  
Brodie: I mean, wouldn't it be a total flop?  
  
Banky: I don't know, it might be pretty good.  
  
Brodie: Yeah, but the critics would tear it to shreds.  
  
Banky: And the viewing public is such a herd of mindless sheep that they'd believe the reviews.  
  
Brodie: I'm getting depressed, lets change the subject. So, how'd you get that scar on your forehead?  
  
Banky: (laughs) The censors would never let it on the air.  
  
Brodie: I guess there are some things you just don't talk about in public?  
  
Banky: Something like that.  
  
Brodie: Well anyway, we're about out of time, thanks so much for being on the show.  
  
Banky: Hey, my pleasure, man. Go see the movie. And you can read more about it at moviepoopshoot.com.  
  
Brodie: Got it. (to audience) Stay tuned, we've got one of the supporting actors from Almost Famous,I can't remember his name, up next, and then we have a young man who claims himself to be a demon from Hell--you don't want to miss it!  
  
*FADE TO COMMERCIAL* 


End file.
